Rise of a Republic
by warmanwarman
Summary: Ever wondered how the Old Republic came to be? well then this is the story for you to find out! PS. we will start out slow but it WILL pick up
1. Into

_Hello readers! This is a story I am very excited for and I do hope you will enjoy it! Be warned however the first chapter is simply a narrative so after this the chapters will be much longer. So without further ado, let the story begin_

Narrative

There was once a time when the entire galaxy was controlled by a power-hungry, evil group of compelling beings known as Sith. They roamed the galaxy fighting each other without an end in sight. Always for one single reason: to gain power and control. Loyalty meant nothing to them. Every single one would happily rip apart his brother if it meant more wealth or power.

Then one day, a group of rogue Sith tired of the evil of their ways, had traveled to a world called Alderaan. They decided they would not allow the foul Sith to go around tearing the galaxy apart any longer, so they formed a resistance group. Now this is where our story begins…

_Once again sorry about the short chapter but you need this intro stay tuned for the real action that will soon begin. Also, HUGE thanks to CadBaneKiller for being my faithful editor as he does an excellent job._

_PS. PLEASE feel free to leave a review! I would love to hear from my readers and to know you guys like my story, also follow so you know when the new chapter comes out. Thanks guys!_


	2. Chapter 1-unedited

**BEFORE READING: this is an un-edited version of chapter 1, but I thought while I waited for the edited version I would give you what I have so here you go!**

Chapter 1

Part 1

"Phew" Riley said, "thought we would never run that Sith blockade outside Alderaan". "Me either, they were tough" replied Meela. "alright let's find a deserted place to land" Riley barked, "prepare to land!" he yelled to the people in the cabin".

An hour later they stood in the middle of a thick forest next to an abandoned old shack. "The trees should hide the ship, and this old shack will work as a base" Eric said. "OK Meela, Riley, Rick, and Destin head inside" Eric called. They all called their confirmations and grabbed their few personal belongings, and made their way inside.

Once they were all inside Eric joined them. "Alright guys" Eric began, "We have officially left the Sith order. I have pondered if we should still use the force, and I believe we should. However, only if we use it for good!" They all nodded in agreement. "We will use our talents in the force and our craftiness to find a way to stop the Sith's endless fighting. So that one day those in the galaxy will not have to worry day to day if the Sith will come to their home and wreak havoc." He said with a shout. "Alright so what is our first step?" Meela asked. "Our first objective is to gather money and support here on Alderaan. So that we can use our influence here to spread across the galaxy."

"So Destin you are the most diplomatic of us so you will work on gathering support. The rest of us will find jobs and start making money so we can feed ourselves, and so we can start our rebellion's bank." Eric said giving out orders. "All right everyone go find a job and then report back to me here when you are done" Eric finished. They all mumbled their acceptance and headed out in the direction of the nearest town.

_One week later_

Everyone had gone out and gotten a job including Eric. He found a job as a speeder mechanic. The pay was good and it didn't leave him too tired after the day. Meela found a job as a school teacher, Riley joined a construction crew, and Rick was hired at a massive law-firm. Lastly, Destin began to discreetly look for others who disliked the Sith.

"Well we have gathered quite a good bit of money to add to our stash" Eric said while counting that week's pay checks. "We aren't going to use a bank?" Destin asked. "well no because if we use a bank that money could be traced to us, and we can't allow the Sith to know of our existence" Eric explained. "That is why we will keep it here in this safe I bought" Eric said, pointing to a large safe, cleverly hidden in the ground.

Once again Destin couldn't believe how bad off they would be without Eric's brilliance. He had always been the smartest of them all, that's why they made him their leader. It would also be a lie to say that Destin wasn't jealous of him either, of course most guys were. Eric was always good looking and attracted all the girls. He had blue eyes, perfect white teeth, blond hair, and a large muscular build. However rather than letting jealousy rule Destin he simply learned to respect Eric.

Destin never had quite the impressive build Eric did. However he had deep green eyes, a smaller build, jet black, and he was fairly muscular; but not even close to Eric. Although Destin had always been stronger in the force and the better diplomat, but he lacked the needed boldness and strength to lead.

Part 2

(Destin 3rd person POV)

Destin's list of contacts on Alderaan was growing. It had begun slowly, but now he was meeting more and more useful people as time grew on. Also just the day before he managed to get a contact in the senate; and was working hard to become good friends with him. In fact he was meeting him for lunch in an hour to try and get to know the man better.

"And then he got stampeded by a wild gundark!" The two men laughed uncontrollably for several seconds, but finally managed to quit. Destin was really beginning to like the senator, named Brent. "Was the man alright?!" Destin asked. "No" Brent replied, "the poor guy was completely squashed." The two men had been ranting on for about an hour when Brent said, "well I enjoyed hanging out with you Destin, but I have to get back to work see you later!" With that he headed back to the senate building.

Destin had to admit that the man was a lot of fun to be around and would be a good asset to their cause. Destin walked several blocks down the street to Eric's speeder shop to tell him of his new ally. "We can't let him know of our intentions until you fully trust him" Eric said while wiping his grimy hands on a ragged towel. "Yeah I'll get to know him better so we can reveal our intentions to him when the time is right" Destin replied.

Having finished his report Destin went back to the cabin to practice his lightsaber combat. Destin used a one-handed saber with a green power crystal. He used Form V (Djem So), A highly aggressive form built around savage strikes made to overpower your foe.

Destin let the force flow through him as he activated his saber and began practicing his aggressive maneuvers. It was in the middle of his practice that a 5 foot tall native feline beast approached him from the woods. Destin was ready when it pounced though already sensing its stealthy approach. He ducked under its massive frame as it flew over him, narrowly saving his head.

Putting his lightsaber in a defensive position he readied himself for another assault, Knowing the beast would pounce again. When it pounced this time however instead of ducking he sidestepped. When the beast flew by he slashed powerfully downward, ending the threat. Thinking it was over he powered down his saber only to hear a ground-shaking roar from behind….

**Alright guys there's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Remember to favorite the story and subscribe so you can know when a new chapter comes out. A continued Big thanks to CadBaneKiller for being my Editor. Stay tuned chapter 2 coming soon!**


End file.
